


Trouble On Base

by tilthendoftheline (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/F, F/M, Leia Organa imagine, Leia Organa x Reader, Princess Leia imagine, Princess Leia x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7006798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/tilthendoftheline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader accompanies Leia on one of her missions to destroy one of Darth Vaders imperial bases. They disguise themselves as stormtroopers but before they get caught, Leia kisses the Reader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble On Base

**Author's Note:**

> I made the reader gender-neutral in this fic to the request of the anon who submitted this prompt. Also, whenever you see the dotted lines a time-skip has occurred.
> 
> your name: submit [what is this?](http://silencethroughwords.tumblr.com/readerinsert)

“So here’s how it’s gonna go.” Leia was surrounded by the resistances’ best pilots and rebels as she discussed the plan she came up with to take down one of the famous imperial bases that belonged to Darth Vader himself. “Luke I need you to come with me when we arrive on the base.” At this statement all eyes turned to him among the crowd.

“Actually, Leia, I think you should bring (Y/N) with you instead of me.” Luke announced to his sister, bringing the unwanted attention to you. He was the only one who knew of your crush on the princess, and you weren’t quite sure you liked where this was going.

“And why do you think that?” Leia remarked back. She really did want to bring you with her but it was too dangerous and she didn’t want to risk it. You were too important to her.

“Well,” Luke spoke, choosing his next words carefully, “(Y/N)’s definitely a lot more agile and clever than I am.”

Leia turned over to look at you, a glint in her eye as she slowly nodded her head in agreement. “Good idea Luke.” 

\--------------------

It was now the next day and you were told to meet Leia out on the hangar to accompany her on her mission. 

“Are you ready to go?” Leia asked with a smile as she approached you. She was dressed in her custom-made pilots uniform with her hair in a braid instead of her iconic cinnamon-bun hairstyle (as everyone liked to call it.) 

“Oh I don’t know about that.” You respond back with a nervous chuckle. You were also dressed like her, sporting a matching pilots uniform that they provided you.

“Come on,” She said lightheartedly as she touched your arm gently, “you’ll do great. There’s a reason why I let Luke get away with this.”

\--------------------

After exiting the TIE fighter, you and Leia managed to sneak inside the base that belonged to Vader. 

“What do we do now?” You whispered to her as she glimpsed around the room, keeping an eye out for stormtroopers.

“Now,” Leia murmured softly, “we disguise ourselves.” 

“Are you sure we’ll be able to fool them?” 

“Of course I’m sure.”

Both of you were now in front of a room that looked to have spare parts of different stormtropper uniforms and helmets. You grabbed two sets of uniforms that looked like they would fit and handed one to Leia. 

“Here put this on as soon as you can,” you reply quickly, “the sooner we leave the less suspicious we look.” Once you had successfully pulled yours on over your underclothes after stripping off the pilots uniform you had on earlier, you noticed Leia slightly struggling with putting on the stormtrooper uniform.

“You need some help there princess?” You reply with a slight grin.

She looked over to where you were standing, her cheeks turning a slight pink as she looked down in embarrassment.

“Here.” You say as you make your way over to her. After you had helped her and she had muttered a tiny ‘thank you’ to you, you both heard footsteps approaching loudly to the door. You hastily shoved the two pilot uniforms out of view, and before you could reach out to grab two stormtrooper helmets, Leia had grabbed your arm and pulled your lips to her own. You smiled into the kiss, finally happy that the feelings you shared with her were mutual. Her lips were soft and sweet, and it was everything that you could’ve imagined it to be like. But at the same time it ended a lot sooner than you wanted it to. You heard the door open and could sense that the person was rather uncomfortable, and he soon closed the door as he quickly dispersed away. Leia still had you in a kiss, but was soon to pull away as she heard the door slam shut, noticing your pink cheeks with a victorious smile on her face.

“Oh.” You respond with a laugh after she pulled away, “I gotta say Leia, that was a pretty good act that you pulled off.”

“That wasn’t an act, (Y/N).” She giggled. “Maybe I just wanted to spontaneously kiss you.” 

“Well then I loved every second of it.” You said as you reached for two helmets on the rack, still remembering how her lips felt against yours. You were definitely going to have to thank Luke for this when you returned home.


End file.
